


A Race To The Shower

by vhsrights



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, adhd JJ, jemily morning routine, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhsrights/pseuds/vhsrights
Summary: “Babyy, come back. Please, just 5 more minutes. I’m tired.” JJ whined, her face still tucked into the pillow below her. A curt yawn pushed itself past her lips, getting a giggle out of Emily.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	A Race To The Shower

Light shined through the gap in the curtains, illuminating the room around the sleeping couple. JJ was splayed on Emily, her face buried in the brunette’s neck, with their feet tangled at the foot of the bed. The pair had never been cuddly sleepers before getting together, yet somehow always ended up entangled during the night. Emily’s arms were wrapped protectively around JJ, keeping the blond close in her tight grasp. The waves of exhaustion from their last case, a week-long manhunt for a sadistic serial killer, had left them knocked out on the bed just barely after they had changed into comfortable clothes. 

Monotone beeps began to ring through the room, crashing through the blissful bubble of peace that the women had been sleeping in. Their digital clock flashed the time, 7:05, but neither JJ nor Emily wanted to move and check. Instead, the room was filled with peeved groans from JJ. She hadn’t gotten any sleep on the flight back, rather spending that time listening to an audiobook to clear her head. Emily gradually awoke, registering her girlfriend laying on top of her and the alarm going off by them. She stuck out her arm and managed to twist it enough to shut off the alarm, promptly falling back into place. Emily had promptly fallen asleep on the jet the day prior, her body having been partially draped over JJ’s. 

She felt well-rested and the dull ache of lethargy had left her body. Barely opening her eyes, Emily felt the pressure of JJ’s face against the crook of her body as the blonde buried herself into her arms. Emily smiled dopily and placed a kiss on JJ’s soft, sun-kissed hair. Even after a few years of dating, the awe and love that JJ put in Emily’s heart were immeasurable. After another 5 minutes, the brunette gently pulled away from JJ and shifted herself out of bed. JJ didn’t take too kindly to being left in the bed, alone.

“Babyy, come back. Please, just 5 more minutes. I’m tired.” JJ whined, her face still tucked into the pillow below her. A curt yawn pushed itself past her lips, getting a giggle out of Emily.

“Jayje, I love you and I know that you want to sleep, but it’s 7:10. Hotch wants us in at 9, and I think he promised us a short day so that we can relax at home. We can have a wine and movie night. Come on, Babe.” 

Emily’s motivational speech did little to get JJ further out of bed. The blonde simply turned her head to face her and pouted. Rolling her eyes and smirking, Emily leaned back over the edge of the bed and kissed JJ. She pulled back quickly and had a realization for an offer that she knew JJ wouldn’t be able to resist. Emily brought her lips close to JJ’s ear and whispered, making sure that the blonde heard her but also added her signature “sultry” tone.

“How about, you get up and I’ll let you use the shower first? I’ll even head down and set up the stuff for eggs and coffee while you’re in there.” This got JJ’s attention. 

Her head perked up, barely missing a collision with Emily. She looked into the brunette’s eyes, thinking over the proposition for a quick second before bolting out of bed. Both of them knew that Emily was notorious for taking long, hot showers in the morning. JJ simply wanted to get ahead of the punch and make sure that there was hot water left for her too. Emily dashed after her, the sound of their feet against the wood floor echoing throughout the room. 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Emily playfully yelped, right on JJ’s heels. “I’m coming in too!” She barely slipped in the door before JJ shut it. 

New energy somehow coursed through JJ and she rushed to throw off her clothes and hop in the shower. She hums at the feeling of the warm water against her skin, hearing the sink turn on just beyond the curtain. Emily splashed the cold water against her face, washing it with a special soap that she had imported from France. JJ had been shocked at her choice of skincare initially but quickly understood that the quality was very worth every penny. 

Not wasting much time, she brushed her teeth and finished washing her face. Emily strode back out to their closet and thumbed through the clothes for their outfits for the day. She chose a comfortable navy button-down paired with black slacks for herself and a light lavender blouse with grey slacks for JJ. Setting the clothes out on the bed, Emily made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Light had already flooded in through the windows, warming up the rather large room. 

She made quick work of gliding across the floor and picking out the ingredients that they needed. Emily knew that because they had a slightly later start, JJ would likely make eggs. She made sure to pull out all of the seasonings and utensils that the blonde used. In the meantime, JJ had brushed her teeth and gotten ready. She made her way downstairs, spotting Emily working, or trying, to set the coffee machine. 

“Babe, do you need help with that?” JJ smirked as she walked up to her girlfriend. Her hair was still damp but she was more interested in what Emily was doing. 

“No. No. Okay fine, maybe. 2 months with this stupid machine, and I still can’t do it sometimes. No, wait, I got it. I was just pressing the wrong button.” She shot a pretend look of irritation over at JJ, who was working hard to stifle her giggles. 

“You know what, I’m going to let you handle this. I’m going to shower.” Emily craned her neck to kiss JJ before heading back up to their room. 

JJ shook her head, mirth on her face, as she began to make breakfast. Emily had been correct in setting out the items for eggs and JJ soon had their omelets on the pan. She then turned her attention to the avocado by the stove. Slicing it expertly, the blonde took no time in laying out the avocado toast. She was stirring the cream into her coffee when she felt Emily come up from behind her.

“You’re here early. Breakfast is just ready.” JJ finished preparing their coffees and sat down with Emily beside her. 

They talked about a variety of things over breakfast, keeping a staunch eye on the time. Soon, the time struck 8:20 and the women went to clean up. Rinsing and drying their plates like a well-oiled machine, JJ and Emily were ready to go on their way. 

“Wait, Jayje. Checklist.” Emily walked over to the fridge and grabbed the sticky note with their before-work checklist on it.

“Oh shoot, yeah.” JJ swiveled on her heel and waited for Emily to list off the items. 

“Okay. Gun, badge, files, go-bag, keys, coffee, and Pen’s jacket.” JJ’s eyebrows furrowed as she mentally went over each item. 

“Uh, check, check, check, check, check, and check! All set, babe. Let’s go.” JJ smiled and turned to open the door, following Emily out of the house. 

She locked up and they were on their way to work, thanking Hotch silently for the late start.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe :) another jemily prompt OS [again if you have any that you want me to write, feel free to send them to me on tumblr @vhsrights]


End file.
